The integrins are α/β heterodimeric cell surface receptors involved in numerous cellular processes from cell adhesion to gene regulation (Hynes, R. O., Cell, 1992, 69:11-25; and Hemler, M. E., Annu Rev. Immunol., 1990, 8:365-368). Several integrins have been implicated in disease processes and have generated widespread interest as potential targets for drug discovery (Sharar, S. R. et al., Springer Semin. Immunopathol., 1995, 16:359-378). In the immune system, integrins are involved in leukocyte trafficking, adhesion and infiltration during inflammatory processes (Nakajima, H. et al., J. Exp. Med., 1994, 179:1145-1154). Differential expression of integrins regulates the adhesive properties of cells and different integrins are involved in different inflammatory responses. Butcher, E. C. et al., Science, 1996, 272:60-66. The beta7 integrins (i.e. alpha4beta7 (α4β7) and alphaEbeta7 (αEβ7)) are expressed primarily on monocytes, lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils, and macrophages but not on neutrophils. Elices, M. J. et al., Cell, 1990, 60:577-584. The primary ligands for α4β7 integrin are the endothelial surface proteins mucosal addressin cell adhesion molecule (MAdCAM) and vascular cell adhesion molecule (VCAM-1) (Makarem, R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1994, 269:4005-4011). The binding of the α4β7 to MAdCAM and/or VCAM expressed on high endothelial venules (HEVs) at sites of inflammation results in firm adhesion of the leukocyte to the endothelium followed by extravasation into the inflamed tissue (Chuluyan, H. E. et al., Springer Semin. Immunopathol., 1995, 16:391-404). A primary ligand for αEβ7 integrin is the intra-epithelial lymphocyte (IEL) surface protein, E-cadherein, which facilitates adherence of the αEβ7—bearing cell to epithelial lymphocytes. Monoclonal antibodies directed against α4β7, MAdCAM or VCAM have been shown to be effective modulators in animal models of chronic inflammatory diseases such as asthma (Laberge, S. et al., Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 1995, 151:822-829.), rheumatoid arthritis (RA; Barbadillo, C. et al., Springer Semin. Immunopathol., 1995, 16:375-379), colitis (Viney et al, J. Immunol., 1996, 157: 2488-2497) and inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD; Podalski, D. K., N. Eng. J. Med., 1991, 325:928-937; Powrie, F. et al., Ther. Immunol., 1995, 2:115-123). Monoclonal antibodies directed against beta7 subunit have been shown to bind the integrin subunit (Tidswell, M. et al. (1997) J. Immunol. 159:1497-1505) but as non-human or non-humanized antibodies, they lack clinical usefulness.
A need exists for highly specific compounds, such as humanized antibodies or binding fragments thereof which inhibit the interaction between the alpha4beta7 integrin and its ligands MAdCAM and/or VCAM as well as the interaction between the alphaEbeta7 integrin and its ligand E-cadherin. These compounds are useful for treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases such as asthma, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, diabetes, complications of organ transplantation, and allograft-related disorders.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.